


Should've, Would've, Could've.

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Countdown, Letters, Love, M/M, POV First Person, believed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should’ve said it so you knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've, Would've, Could've.

I knew I should’ve told you before. I should’ve said it so you knew.

I love you. I have since the moment I saw you. I thought you were strange and beautiful. That’s why I refused to have sex with you when you asked. Because I knew to you it would be only that, and to me it would be so much more.

I don’t think I will ever stop loving you.

196 days until you were supposed to come home.

  
-Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to upload one more for the day considering this one was short.


End file.
